


Babysitting

by harvestleaves



Series: Family Moments [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Asthma, Babysitting, Bella is a handful, Gen, Kid Fic, Mateo is in over his head, TK and Carlos' kid likes getting in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Bella, being the mischievous kid she is, decides to pull a prank on Mateo, with Tucker being her reluctant accomplice.Tumblr prompt: Mateo babysitting Isabella and Judd/Grace’s kid?
Series: Family Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Babysitting

“Mateo, are you sure you can handle both of ‘em? I know Tucker’s pretty easy to watch, he’s not as rambunctious as I was. I hear Isabella’s a handful though,” Judd teased as he set Tucker down, the 6-year-old grinning when he saw Mateo before rushing forward for a hug.

“Hey, our daughter is an angel,” TK pouted as he held Isabella close, gently running his fingers through her long brown curls.

“Judd actually might be right on this one Tiger, our daughter can’t seem to keep herself out of trouble. Like a firefighter I happen to know,” Carlos joked as he pressed a kiss to TK’s neck before he held his arms out to take Bella briefly.

“Okay baby girl. Be good for Mateo, don’t make him go crazy quite yet. And don’t rope poor Tucker into any of your mischievous schemes,” Carlos stated firmly as he hugged Bella, laughing when she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Papa! I’m not that ‘schevious,” Bella huffed out as she looked up at Carlos, mimicking his cop glare to a T.

“Sorry, we’re just kinda nervous, this is our first time having someone watch her since her asthma diagnosis. I don’t even know why I’m worried though, you’ve helped _me_ through attacks, I know you know what to do, I’m just freaking out I guess,” TK admitted to Mateo with a blush before he held out Bella’s inhaler for Mateo to take, smiling at the stickers Carlos had suggested they put on the object to ‘spice it up’ because Bella had thought it was too boring.

“Hey, don’t even sweat it. You're a dad, it’s what dads do. I’m honestly surprised Carlos didn’t get you surveillance gear so you can keep an eye on her,” Mateo laughed, taking Bella’s inhaler before he watched as Carlos set Bella down to race after Tucker into his living room.

“He tried to get some. I told him no,” Carlos laughed, watching TK’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment before he looped an arm around his husband’s shoulders. “The four of us are heading off to dinner. Thank you again so much for babysitting Mateo, I know we all really appreciate it.”

“Of course, now go have fun! We’ll see you all in a few hours,” Mateo smiled as he pocketed the inhaler finally before closing the door behind the parents.

“Okay kiddos, what do you two wanna do? Order a pizza and watch a movie?”

“Can it be pepperoni pizza?” Tucker asked hopefully from where he was playing with Bella, hugging his stuffed bear to his chest before he looked hopefully at his friend.

“Pepperoni sounds good to me,” Bella nodded in agreement before she bit her bottom lip in thought. “Can we watch Frozen?”

“Frozen?” Mateo cringed a little at the thought before he turned to Tucker. “What do you think buddy? Is Frozen okay with you?”

“Ewww, no. Can we watch Lion King instead?” Tucker asked hopefully, looking from Mateo to pouting at Bella, knowing she couldn’t refuse his charm.

“Okay, Lion King is fine,” Bella sighed before she smiled sweetly over at Tucker and Mateo, a look that TK and Carlos would call her ‘scheming look’. “Can we have soda with our pizza?” she asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

“Yeah, sure. Some soda wouldn’t hurt I guess,” Mateo agreed before he headed into the kitchen to grab the kids' rootbeer and to call the pizza order in.

“Look what Auntie Marjan gave me! She said to put them in soda an’ watch Uncle Mateo freak out,” Bella giggled as she held up half a roll of Mentos excitedly.

“What if the soda gets all over the place?” Tucker asked curiously tilting his head at how excited Bella was.

“Then we help him clean up. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Bella urged as she took one of the mints out of the roll before sliding the remainder into her hoodie pocket.

“Ugh, why do I think this is gonna be a bad idea,” Tucker groaned before smiling when Mateo entered the room with the cups of soda.

“Here you two go. The pizza will be here in about half an hour. Do you want me to start the movie or wait until the food gets here?”

“Ummm, we can wait. Can we play tag? Oh, or hide and seek?” Bella asked hopefully, wanting to get Mateo to have to stay with the sodas while she and Tucker ran off.

“Hide and seek sounds pretty safe. How about I count and you two go hide,” Mateo suggested with a smile before he closed his eyes once he thought he saw Tucker and Bella run off, though he didn’t notice Bella drop the mint into the cup of soda in front of her before racing after Tucker.

“Let the chaos begin,” Bella giggled from the doorway to Mateo’s bedroom, unaware of the tightness that was starting to build in her chest as she watched the soda explode all over the living room table, fully dousing Mateo in the sugary liquid.

“Isabella! What the heck?!” Mateo called out as he wiped the soda from his face.

“Oh no,” Bella squeaked as she dove underneath the bed to hide, rolling in a little dust as she did so.

Biting her bottom lip, she took a small breath through her nose, trying to stay as quiet as possible to not give her position away. Her plan backfired however when she started to cough from the dust and she crawled out from her hiding spot, having to lean against the bedside table as she wheezed for air.

“Bella, I am so calling your dads about this. Woah, you okay? I think you need your inhaler. C’mon, sit up on the bed,” Mateo said gently as he scooped Bella up to set her on the mattress, before kneeling down to her level as he shook up the inhaler.

“I-Is Bella okay?” Tucker asked nervously from the doorway, his brown eyes wide with concern as he stepped into the room.

“Yeah, she’s gonna be just fine. She just needs her inhaler,” Mateo explained, keeping his voice gentle and calming as he helped Bella take the medicine, relaxing once her breathing evened out.

“Feeling better?”

At Bella’s shaky nod, Mateo realized he couldn’t really get mad at her, figuring she’d been punished enough with the asthma attack. “Why did you put Mentos in my soda?”

“Auntie Marjan told me to. She said it would be funny. And it was, until I couldn’t breathe. It was scary,” Bella whimpered with a pout as she reached out for a hug.

“I know, asthma attacks aren’t fun, your dad always gets scared when he has one too,” Mateo explained before looking up when the doorbell rang for the pizza, going to pay for it before setting it down in the kitchen.

Returning to where Isabella and Tucker were snuggled up to each other on his bed, he reached down and nudged them towards the living room.

“C’mon troublemakers, let's go eat dinner,” Mateo sighed heavily before changing into a dry shirt. He’d let TK and Carlos know about the attack when they picked Bella up, but he definitely also needed yell at Marjan for teaching a 5-year-old how to make soda explode.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
